Harry Potter Alpha Malgré Lui
by 59Kev150
Summary: Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter deux personnes de deux clans diffèrent qui ne s'entendent pas. Pourtant en se soir de pleine lune ils vont vivre une aventure qui les lieront pour toujours. Et si c'était ça le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignorait?. Pour le savoir venez lire cette fiction. Au programme Amour, Amitié, Aventures, Trahisons. Vous ne le regretterez pas
1. Chapter 1

Les maisons de Privet Drive respiraient rien d'autre que de la banalité. Cependant dans la maison au numéros quatre, un habitant n'était pas comme les autres. Un adolescent orphelin du nom d' Harry Potter âgé de seize ans était un sorcier. Un sorcier pas banal non plus, en effet dans le monde de la magie, il est l'élue d'une prophétie entre lui et Lord Voldemort un mage noir, tout le monde appelle le jeune Potter le survivant l'élu ou encore le garçon qui a survécu.

Celle-ci découverte lors d'une escapade à la fin de la cinquième année d' Harry à l'école de magie Poudlard.. Malheureusement pour entendre la cette dernière, Sirius Black le parrain de ce sorcier est mort rendant le jeune Potter triste et inconsolable.

C'est donc normal que le survivant est besoin de souffler. Donc en ce soir de plein lune à neuf heure, Harry sortit en douce de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il prit la route du parc non loin de Privet Drive.

Il prit place sur un banc contemplant les nuages en ressassant ça dernière année. Il avait donné des cours de défense contre les forces du mal à des camarades de classes, sa première relation sentimentale à vue le jour ainsi, que la rupture quelques temps après.

Croyant son parrain en danger, il avait pris les mêmes camarades et il les avait conduit au ministère de la magie. Tout cela pourquoi, pour entendre cette prophétie qui pouvait se résumer en quatre petits mots: Tuer ou être tuer.

Outre le fait qu'il doit détruire un être infâme doublé d'un assassin. Le mage noir avait une expériences que ne possédait pas Harry.

-Et Potter que fais tu si tard dehors?, demanda une voix féminine sortant Harry de ses mauvais souvenirs.

Il se retourna donc et eu un choc en voyant la personne en face de lui.

-Pansy Parkinson que fais tu dans un parc moldu?, interrogea Harry

La dîtes Parkinson respira un bon coup et prit place à côté du jeune sorcier

-Alors même si ça te regarde pas, je vais te répondre quand même. Personne ne le sais mais j'ai un frère bâtard du côté moldu, ma mère a batifolé un soir dans une vulgaire taverne moldu et le résultat a était un enfant.

Pendant tout le temps de la grossesse ma mère ne sortait plus du tout et puis après l'accouchement ma mère a laissé le gosse au père qui l'a appelé Dudley c'est d'un mauvais goût, répondit Pansy faisant une grimace.

Harry resta sans voix, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas de sa famille, elle était juste la demi-sœur de son cousin Dudley, ce qui le choqué tout de même. Néanmoins pour être sur il décida de determiner ce qu'elle venait faire ici exactement

-Simple curiosité si tu es la ça veut dire que vous avez décidés de voir Dudley?, demanda le jeune Potter.

-Oui ma mère a prétexté un mal être depuis l'abandon de son fils, elle veut donc vérifier qu'il va bien, répondit Pansy.

Harry enregistra cette information puis se demanda si oui ou non il devait lui indiquer la maison de son oncle et de sa tante.

-Rends toi au quatre Privet drive c'est là-bas qu'habite Dudley, annonça Harry d'une voix ferme

-Comment sais tu ça Potter? , interrogea Pansy.

Harry allait répondre lorsque qu'un grondement l'en empêcha. Les deux jeunes sorciers se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez ou plutôt à truffe avec un loup-garou ayant l'air affamé.

-Pansy court jusqu'à la maison je t'ai indiqué et y cache toi vite, ordonna Harry.

La jeune Parkinson acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et pris les jambes à son cou.

Elle prit la première à droite en direction de Privet Drive et continua tout droit. Elle vit sa mère devant une maison où un quatre était bien apparent. Elle se hâta de rejoindre sa mère.

-Mère il faut se dépêcher, un loup-garou rode toquons vite, dit Pansy d'un ton suppliant.

Madame Parkinson voyant l'air effrayé de sa fille s'exécuta et attendit qu'une personne vienne ouvrir la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fût un cachalot qui ouvrit la porte.

-Luciana Parkinson, que fais tu ici?, demanda le dit cachalot ses yeux exprimant clairement sa surprise.

-Vernon Dursley, je viens m'acquitter de la santé de Dudley, aurais tu l'obligeance de nous laisser entraient ma fille et moi, exigea d'une voix ferme Luciana

-Très bien mais je te préviens Dudley pense que sa mère est ma femme Pétunia, je ne veux pas tu lui révèle que tu es sa mère, compris, annonça Vernon d'une voix autoritaire.

Après une réponse positive, Vernon les fit entraient.

Arrivaient au salon où Dudley et Pétunia regardaient la télévision Vernon, se racla la gorge

\- Pétunia, Dudley voici Luciana Parkinson une de mes collègue et sa fille.

En entendant cette phrase Pansy chuchota dans l'oreille de sa mère.

\- Mère il ne sait pas que tu es une sorcière

Luciana fit un non de la tête et fit un sourire au deux personne assise dans le canapé.

\- Pétunia où est le garçon? Il faut qu'il prépare le repas, demanda Vernon

\- Dans sa chambre, je ne lui ai pas ouvert de la journée, comme il n'avait pas finis ses corvées hier, répondit Pétunia.

Vernon fit un sourire définitivement sadique.

\- Dudley va donc chercher ton cousin

L'adolescent descendit difficilement du canapé et se dirigea d'un pas lourd en direction des escaliers. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard arborant à son tour un sourire sadique.

\- Papa il est encore sortit en douce, je pourrais m'occuper de sa punition s'il te plaît?, demanda-t-il comme si il parlait d'un de ses jouets.

\- Bien sur fils, tu as bien travaillé cette année donc je peux bien t'offrir un cadeau, répondit Vernon avant de se retourner vers ses invités on devra attendre le retour du cousin de Dudley avant de pouvoir manger.

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de la maison retentit.

\- C'est sûrement lui, va lui ouvrir Dudley, qu'il se dépêche de préparer le repas, exigea Vernon.

Le fils Dursley alla ouvrir la porte et cria

-Papa il saigne partout c'est horrible

Pansy entendant cela se précipita en direction de la porte d'entrée et ce qu'elle vit fit soulever son cœur. Le tee-shirt d' Harry était arraché, des marques de morsures étaient apparentes dans le cou et sur son abdomen.

-Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher, ravit de voir que tu n'as rien Parkinson, dit le survivant d'une voix faible avant de s'évanouir.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une main se posa sur lui.

-Potter ne bouge pas tes plaies ne sont pas toutes cicatrisées, dit Pansy Parkinson

Harry observa la Serpentard, ses cheveux bruns arrivaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules, ses yeux marrons chocolat étaient faut le dire magnifique.

Harry continua d'observer Pansy pendant cinq minutes avant que cette dernière reprene la parole

-Potter, c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je voulais te dire merci pour hier soir, je serai sans doute morte, avoua-t-elle en rougissant

-C'est si dur de dire merci Pansy?, demanda Harry.

La Serpentard fit un sourire timide à son interlocuteur

-Je pense que la fierté est exacerbé à Serpentard, si on veut y survivre surtout.

-Et bien j'ai bien fait de ne pas écouter le choixpeau et d'insister pour aller à Gryffondor, dit Harry.

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer suite à la révélation que venait de lui faire Harry. Ça réaction provoqua le rire du jeune Potter suivit d'un crie de douleur. Pansy vérifia les plaies d' Harry et remarqua qu'il ne restait que des vieilles cicatrices ré ouverte. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de morsures ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose.

-Harry, je sais pas comment te dire ça de manière Serpentard. Alors je la fais Gryffondor tu es un Loup-Garou.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry regarda Pansy et lui fit un sourire

-Tu sais en restant face à un loup-garou, il n'y avait que deux possibilités soit je me retrouvé en loup-garou ou soit je serai mort. Donc bon je préfère encore être un animal une fois par mois que de ne plus voir le jour.

Pansy le regarda avec de grand yeux.

-Tu m'a permis de fuir tout en sachant que tu serais probablement un loup-garou.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête

-Que veux tu je suii quand même à Gryffondor je n'aurais pas fait honneur à ma maison. Dis moi madame Serpentard pourquoi es tu vivable, de bonne compagnie alors qu'habituellement soit tu me snobe ou soit tu m'insulte?, demanda-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux.

Pansy s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit du survivant. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se mis à parler.

-A Poudlard, nous les sang-pur, on doit conserver une image qui ne reflète pas vraiment qui nous sommes réellement. En plus moi je dois jouer la parfaite épouse pour être madame Malfoy dans quelques années à cause d'un fichu contrat de mariage. Forcément en dehors de l'école j'ai l'impression de revivre d'être tout simplement la vrai Pansy.

Harry resta interdit devant la tirade de son interlocutrice butant sur un point particulier de celle-ci

-Mais toi tu souhaite reste pour la vie avec Malfoy?, questionna le survivant

-Bien sur que non, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être une sang-pur à bonne de mon mari. Je suis une sorcière indépendante qui sait ce qu'elle veut, déclara Pansy avant de s'effondrer en pleure sur l'épaule d' Harry je ne veux pas me marier avec lui mais je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents.

Le survivant fit la seule chose qu'il pensait juste. Il berça la Serpentard, ce qui permis de la calmer.

Pendent ce temps là dans la cuisine Vernon, Pétunia et Luciana discutaient ou plutôt se disputer.

\- J ai accepté par égard pour mon mari de m'occuper de Dudley comme si il était mon fils et au final je le considère réellement comme tel et il est hors de question que vous et votre espèce bizarre l'emmener, s'époumona Pétunia devenant rouge de colère au fur et à mesure quelle parlait.

La mère de Pansy regarda la mère adoptive de son fils et elle comprit que cela ne serai pas facile de la convaincre d'adhérer à sa proposition.

-Mais écoutaient moi enfin, Dudley est un sang-mêlé j'ai bridé sa magie à l'aide de la magie noire et si je ne lui rends pas ses pouvoirs il va mourir dans d'atroce souffrances, répondit ivre de colère Luciana.

Tandis que les deux femmes débattaient sur l'avenir de son fils, Vernon décida qu'il avait son mot à dire dans cette affaire.

-Luciana je penses que si tu nous donnes suffisamment d'argent nous pourrons envisager de rendre Dudley au anormaux.

Cette phrase mis fin à la joute verbales entre les deux femmes qui dévisagèrent le seul homme ou plutôt porc de la cuisine.

-Tu oses marchander la vie de notre fils, es tu devenue fou s'exclama Pétunia horrifiait par la perfidie de son mari.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils, répondis Vernon avant d'asséner une baffe monumentale à sa femme qui la propulsa au sol. Çà t'apprendra à oser me contredire ajouta il puis, il se retourna vers la sorcière qui regardait la scène jouait devant elle.

-Combien es tu prêtes à donner pour l'avoir

Luciana fit un énorme sourire à Vernon

-Ton prix sera le mien, répondit elle provoquant un sourire de connivence sur le visage de Vernon.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient le prix de Dudley, Harry continuait de discuter avec Pansy

-Alors comme ça Weasley est jaloux de toi, dit la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui a de si drôle dans ce que je viens de te dire?, demanda Harry deçarsonnait.

-Et bien je me demandais juste qui serais jaloux de toi, le seigneur des ténèbres veut te tuer,tes parents sont morts, la gens d'ici ne sont pas clairement une famille aimante, tu affrontes des horreurs chaque année à Poudlard. Alors franchement que Weasley soit jaloux c'est puéril, de plus tu es son meilleur ami, raison de plus pour ne pas l'être, finit Pansy à bout de souffle.

Harry fit un sourire à Pansy et se mit à rire avec elle. Cette atmosphère joyeuse dura jusqu'à ce que là mère à Pansy l'appelle.

-Pansy on y vas on rentre chez nous.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Pansy.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et fit un sourire

-On se verra à Poudlard le petit loup

Harry la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Petit loup vraiment, sa me plaît bizarrement.

Ça réponse déclencha le rire de Pansy. Cette dernière se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsque la voix du survivant retentit

-Pansy à propos de mon nouveau statut est ce que sa pourrait rester entre nous ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Et bien disons que c'est notre secret. Et de toute façon tous ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard reste en dehors de Poudlard, répondit elle en faisant un clin d'œil avant de détaler rejoindre sa mère laissant un Survivant stupéfait.

Le temps passa assez rapidement et arriva l'anniversaire d' Harry, la matinée se passa sans aucune nouvelle de ses amis ce qui l'attrista beaucoup, il se dit que c'était son plus mauvais anniversaire depuis longtemps. Il passa sa journée à faire toutes ses corvées, arriva le soir il rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit un hibou qui tapait frénetiquement sur la fenêtre. Il s'empressa de lui ouvirir ainsi que récupérer la lettre et un cadeau et entama la lecture

 _Petit Loup_

 _Me demande pas comment je me suis rappelait de ton anniversaire mais voilà bonne anniversaire, ci joint à cette lettre mon cadeau j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _PS j'ai demandé le sujet du livre au commerçant j'espère qu'il ne sait pas foutu de ma geule sinon je lui fait la tête en souafle foi de Serpentard._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

Harry prit le livre et débuta la lecture.

 _Bienvenue dans le monde des Loup-garous, comme vous le remarquuez ce livre est en fourchelangue pour la simple bonne raison que je suis Salazar Serpentard et que ce livre regorge de magie noire afin de soumettre votre loup intérieur et de profiter de tout les avantages_.

Avide d'en savoir plus Harry entama directement le chapitre 1.

 _Tout d'abord avant de rentrer dans les détails, je me dois de vous préciser quelques détails cher apprentit. La magie noire et la magie blanche sont la même magie ? Ce sont les intentions qui les différencie en effet un Avada Kedevra peut servir pour abréger des souffrances, On peut tuer quelqu'un avec un simple expulso. La magie noire est surtout question de volonté il faut vouloir l'effet désiré tandis que pour la magie blanche connaître le résultat suffit amplement pour réussir le sort._

Harry plongeait dans sa lecture fut interrompue par un bruit de pétard, il regarda par la fenêtre et il reconnut une farce des jumeaux,le ciel s'illumina et un gigantesque bonne anniversaire était lisible. Une fois l'effet finis Harry distingua tout ses amis qui l'attendait tout sourire dans le jardin. Finalement c'était un excellent anniversaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lâcha son livre et se précipita dehors, à ce moment seuls comptaient ses amis dehors qui lui avaient preparé une surprise. Il sortit en trombe de chez lui réveillant par la même occasion les Dursley.

Harry arriva à l'endroit où il y avait ses amis et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Devant lui il avait ses meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione, les frères jumeaux évidemment ainsi que Ginny et Luna, pour finir, il y avait Remus Lupin.

Ce dernier fixa Harry quelques secondes puis lui fit un sourire en faisant apparaître plusieurs paquets de différentes couleurs devant les pieds d'Harry.

Alors que je ne me trompe pas, le rouge c'est celui du Directeur, le bleu est de moi, le vert est celui d'Hagrid, et le jaune est celui de Sirius, il me l'avait donné au cas où il lui serait arrivé quelque chose.

Harry contempla les paquets, des larmes coulaient toutes seules. Son parrain lui avait quand même laissé un cadeau. Un silence régnait au sein de ce petit groupe de sorciers comme une sorte de dernier hommage a Sirius Black. Cela durait depuis quelques temps lorsqu'une chouette troubla ce moment en lâchant une lettre juste devant le survivant.

Ce dernier la ramassa et la décacheta : cela venait de la banque de Gringott.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter, Nous vous avons envoyé plusieurs missives qui n'ont pas eu de réponse Celle-ci sera la dernière avant que nous venions en personne vous voir. Je vous donne rendez vous demain matin à 8h00 précises à la banque. Cela est très important, cela concerne vos héritages et vos titres. Nous nous retrouvons demain. Que votre or soit prolifique, Gripsec_

A la fin de la lecture Harry était dubitatif, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre hormis celle-ci. Il avait hâte d'être à demain pour voir de quoi il retournait. Son attention était désormais focalisée sur les cadeaux en face de lui. Il commença par le vert, celui d'Hagrid, il le déballa et tomba sur un œuf et une lettre l'accompagnait.

 _Harry_ , _Cet œuf, je l'ai trouvé dans l'allée des embrumes lorsque j'étais en mission pour Poudlard._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il cache mais je me suis dis qu'il te plairait sûrement._

 _Amitiés, Hagrid._

Harry sourrit, c'était typiquement un cadeau d'Hagrid de lui offrir un animal sur lequel il ne connaissait rien. Ensuite il déballa le cadeau du directeur, c'était un livre sur les grands sorts de métamorphose du siècle actuel par Ivan Transform. Puis vint le cadeau de Remus, ce dernier lui avait offert un livre appellé «Devenir Animagus par Patmol, Queudver, Lunard et Cornedrue». Le jeune Potter se retourna vers son ancien professeur et manqua de lui sauter dessus pour ce cadeau extraordinaire.

Merci beaucoup professeur, pensez vous que j'en serais capable?, demande simplement le survivant

Si je te l'ai donné c'est que je t'en crois capable et je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de m'appeller juste Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur, répondit Remus.

Harry regarda le dernier cadeau qu'avait fait apparaîte Remus et trembla à son ouverture. C'était une grande boite avec à l'intérieur trois livres et une lettre. Les trois livres parlaient de devenir Lord, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Il prit la lettre et entama la lecture avec les yeux larmoyants.

 _Cher filleul,_

 _Si ce n'est pas moi qui te remet cette lettre, c'est que j'ai rejoint tes parents._

 _Tout d'abord sache que quelque soit ma mort, tu n'es responsable de rien._

 _J'ai toujours été maître de mon destin. J'ai joint à cette lettre des livres pour devenir Lord, chef de maison si tu préfères. Je voudrais que tu y consacres du temps afin d'être entendu au mangemagot et pas par ton répresentant qui est Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, sur ce dernier j'ai de plus en plus de doutes, j'ai eu le temps de réflechir a Askaban et je me dis qu'ils ne m'ont jamais laissé avoir un procès équitable, Dumbledore n'est jamais venu me voir. Et pour finir jamais James et Lily ne t'auraient laissés à Petunia sur leur testament. Alors Harry débrouille toi sans lui, il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire._

 _Avec amour, ton parrain Sirius Black_

Cette lettre rendait encore plus Harry perplexe que celle des gobelins. La soirée continua et Harry reçut de la part d'Hermione un livre sur les sorts de défense et d'attaque. De la part de Ron et Ginny il reçut un nécessaire à balai. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert quelques échantillons de farces et attrapes de leur nouveau magasin. Luna, quant à ellen lui avait offert un collier qui selon elle repousserai les nargoles. La fin de soirée arriva très rapidement : tout le monde était parti, Harry allait rentrer chez lui lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu un loup-garou, Harry et ne nie pas, n'oublie pas que j'en suis un, demanda une voix grave.

Harry se retourna devant ce qu'il supposa Greyback, le loup-garou qui avait mordu son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que ca peut vous faire ?, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette prêt à se défendre.

\- Du calme gamin, si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà mort. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est jouissif de savoir que le survivvant est un loup garou. Que tu vas tuer des inocents à chaque pleine lune.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre comme vous, je vais savoir me contrôler.

-C'est ce qu'on verra petit, tu serais bien le premier à résister totalement aux effets de la pleine lune, allez, on se retrouve à la pleine lune pour la super grande bouffe, dit Greyback avant de partir comme un dératé.

Secoué par cette rencontre Harry entra chez les Dursley et fit face à toute la famille.

-Mon garçon, tu es viré de chez nous. La fête entre toi et tes petits copains est de trop. Tu dégages illico presto, déclara l'oncle Vernon, avec un sourire démentiel. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une claque le réveille.

\- J 'ai dit tout de suite, espèce de monstre, ajouta Vernon en poussant Harry vers les escaliers.

Harry ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes pour faire ses valises et sortir de chez lui. Une fois dehors, il agita sa baguette et en quelques secondes, il appela le magicobus. Harry sentait que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	4. Chapter 4

À peine le mouvement de baguette fini, un bruit de moteur résonna dans la rue paisible de Privet Drive. Le magicobus, parce que c'était bien lui qui arrivait à vive allure, s'arrêta pile devant Harry portes déjà ouvertes et un Stan Rocade visiblement en forme.

\- Magicobus, transport pour sorciers en perdition, où puis-je vous conduire ? demanda ce dernier en fixant Harry et sa malle. Après quelques instants, le conducteur sembla le reconnaître : Monsieur Potter ! Ravi de vous revoir, avec les bonnes présentations cette fois ci : vous n'êtes pas tombé tout seul ! ajouta-t-il avant de rigoler.

Harry le fixa, perplexe, se demandant s'il devait rire avec lui ou bien rester stoïque. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

\- De toute évidence monsieur, répliqua le survivant en s'empressant de monter ses affaires. Je voudrais aller au Chaudron Baveur, c'est à Londres. Comme la dernière fois, précisa-t-il.

A peine la destination annoncée que la machine infernale se mit en route.

Le voyage ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Il en fallut cinq de plus à Harry pour voir s'il y avait des chambres disponibles et deux minutes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le moindre galion dans ses poches.

\- Pardon mais est-ce que je peux vous régler demain ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier, demanda le survivant, gêné.

\- Pas de soucis, mon garçon. Sache juste que si tu me payes pas demain j'irais porter plainte mais je suis sûr que je n'en viendrai pas à cette extrémité, répondit Tom en souriant à Harry. Tenez : chambre 11, je crois me souvenir que vous l'aviez eu la dernière fois.

Le jeune Potter prit la clef afin de pouvoir se coucher le plus tôt possible. Il emprunta donc les escaliers avec plus ou moins de facilités et arriva devant la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, inséra la clef et entra. Il prit l'œuf qu'Hagrid lui avait offert, l'enroula dans une couette, et le posa sur la table de chevet. Ensuite il se saisit du livre que lui avait offert Pansy, posa tous les livres que lui avait donné son parrain, prit le livre du directeur et posa le tout à coté de l'œuf. Enfin il ouvrit le dernier livre : celui pour devenir un animagus.

 _Toi qui ouvre ce livre sache que cela nous a pris un temps fou pour devenir animagus. Nous avons rédigé un condensé de toutes les étapes dans ce petit livre ou plutôt une sorte de guide accéléré. Assez de blabla voici la 1ère étape:_

 _\- Met toi à genoux sur le sol et prononce cette incantation "Moi, sorcier, que mon animal totem se réveille" autant de fois que nécessaire, ne regarde la 2ème étape qu'une fois celle-ci réalisée._

Le survivant décida de mettre directement en pratique le livre : il se plaça comme indiqué et répéta cette incantation. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes intensives qu'Harry se retrouva plongé dans une sorte de monde tout noir ou divers souvenirs se baladaient ou précisément ses souvenirs. Soudain une voix puissante et froide retentit derrière lui.

\- Alors c'est toi mon hôte depuis hier.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un immense loup blanc aux yeux rouges vifs. Il fut décontenancé mais curieux de cet animal qui lui parlait.

\- Qui êtes vous?, demanda-t-il, se trouvant complètement débile de parler à un loup. Ce dernier ricana :

\- Ce n'est pas une question débile, jeune Alpha, je suis ta partie loup-garou.

Harry resta stupéfait à cette annonce.

\- Ma partie loup garou ? Mais tu ne ressembles en rien à la bête qu'est le professeur Lupin à la pleine lune ou encore à ce loup-garou qui m'a mordu. Et comment as-tu pu lire dans mes pensées et puis pourquoi m'avoir appelé Alpha ? ajouta le jeune Potter.

\- Sache que tu es un loup-garou spécial car tu peux réussir à entrer en contact, à discuter avec moi mais que surtout notre connexion est telle que pendant la pleine lune ce n'est pas un vulgaire mélange de nous deux mais une véritable fusion de nos âmes, ce qui fait de toi un Alpha, un Alpha Soul. Un être très puissant mais qui ne sait pas encore utiliser sa force et qui est sans meute. Concernant le fait que je puisse lire dans tes pensées c'est une sorte de répercussion de ton état d'Alpha Soul car comme je te l'ai dis, on a une connexion exacerbée, en d'autres termes nos esprits sont reliés, s'exclama le loup laissant Harry ébahi. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis à part, différent, même en temps normal ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme les autres pour une fois ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de puissance pas maîtrisée et le fait que je sois sans meute, est-ce si grave ? Et enfin as-tu un nom car je ne vais pas t'appeler mon coté loup-garou ça ferait très bizarre, limite schizophrène.

\- Et bien mon nom est Sunshine, ta puissance n'est pas contrôlée car quand tu te sera entraîné tu pourra prendre ton apparence loup-garou à volonté. Dès lors, les sorts de magie seront décuplés, puisque tu es une créature dite noire : il faudra donc que tu apprennes à la gérer. C'est pour ça que tu es un Alpha : tu es très très puissant. De plus, une prophétie a été faite il y a de ça mille ans par mon dernier hôte, doté du don de voyance, capable de me parler, c'était un certain Neptune Trelawney. Cette dernière dit ceci:

" _Lorsque le prochain Alpha Soul naîtra,_

 _Une puissance extraordinaire il possedra,_

 _Cependant traqué il sera,_

 _Défendre sa meute il devra,_

 _La mort il affrontera,_

 _le destin du monde il en découlera"_

Une fois sa tirade finie, Sunshinelaissa à Harry le temps d'encaisser les dernières nouvelles. Le survivant ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Très bien Sunshine. Apparemment le destin à décidé d'être contre moi, alors je me ferai un plaisir de continuer ce que je sais faire de mieux : survivre ! Mieux même, il est temps que j'affronte le monde, dit le survivant d'une voix déterminée.

\- Ensemble on y arrivera, ensemble on sera assez forts. Peu importe les menaces, on ressortira vainqueurs et meilleurs, grogna Sunshine d'une voix puissante et assurée.

Note del'auteur. Sous la demande de certain j'ai decider de toujours laissé une note de fin sur moi et la fic pour ^^etre plsu proche de vous. Tout d'abbord je tacherai de faire au moins un chap par semaine et de repondre à toutes vos reviews qui me motive réelement.

Je voudrai savoir vos idéé pour le rendez vouz gobelins voir si vous êtes proche ou non. Et vos reaction concernant ce chapitre sont bienvenue. En tout sachez que chaque reviewdonne du baume au coeur et surtout me touche beaucoup.

Je vous dis salut et à tres pour un nouveau chapitre.

P.S: j'essayerai de poster le mercredi


	5. Chapter 5

Après ses belles paroles Harry se souvint d'un petit détail

\- Dit Sunshine mon but en étant ici c'était de trouver ma forme animagus, saurais tu quelque chose à propos de ça?, demanda le jeune Potter.

Sunshine le regarda intensément comme si il réflechissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire sur se sujet.

\- En tant que Loup-garu on pourrait admettre que ta forme lycanthrope à chaque pleine lune est ta forme animagus. Cepandant tu avais aussi une forme quand tu n'étais pas encore un AlphaSoul autrement dit tout les loup-garous ont deux formes d'animagus. Seulement pour pouvoir accèder à ton "deuxième animagus", il faudra que tu arrives à te transformer à volonté en loup-garou, répondit Sunshine d'une voix grave qui rendit Harry très pensif.

\- Tu veux dire que je pourrai me transformer en Loup-Garou quand je le voudrais mais est ce que j'aurai le contrôle ou sa sera comme pour Rémus et je serai entièrement incontrolable?, demanda le survivant.

\- De un tu ne me combats pas car tu as plus ou moins accepté le fait que tu sois un Loup-Garou de deux tu es un Alpha Soul nos esprits sont reliés ce qui fait qu'en quelques sorte je veux protéger ce que tu aimes à tout prix et que je voue une haîne à ceux que tu déteste avec en tête de liste le Lord-sans-nez. De trois c'est la pleine lune qui fait de nous des assassins, les autres jours nous avons une conscience en d'autres termes une morale. Pour le cas de cet homme Rémus si il est aussi incontrôlable c'est dû en partie au fait qu'il renie sa condition, répondit Sunshine.

Voyant qu'Harry allait encore poser des questions il ajouta

\- Maintenant va dormir demain tu as un rendez vous il me semble et j'ai comme l'impressions que celà va pas nous plaire.

Harry acqiesca d'un hochement de tête et quitta sa mé il ouvrit les yeux, il rearda l'horloge et consta qu'en effet il était plus que temps de dormir.

Il défit sa valise pour en sortir son pijama qui était en fait un simple tee-shirt trop grand de son cousin. Une fois en tenue, il s'allongea dans son lit, règla le vieux réveil moldu qu'il avait eu par son oncle et sa tante lorsq'il était à l'école. Ils éstimaent qu'ils n'avaient pas à reveiller un fois celà fait il s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire quiditch.

Le landemain, Harry stoppa le son stident de son réveil. Il regarda l'heure six heures cinquante, Harry se leva se prépara et descendit.

Une fois en bas Harry remarque que très peu de personnes étaient présent. En fait il y avait lui, une famille de sorciers qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner et enfin le propriétaire qui s'empressa de lui parler.

\- N'oublie pas mon argent petit tu as jusqu'à midi et pas une minute de plus.

\- Oui ne vous en faîtes pas, est ce que votre génoristé exeptionelle m'autoriserait à prendre une petit déjeuner que je payerai en même temsp que le reste?, demanda Harry avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

-Et bien dans la mesure ou si vous ne me payez pas j'appelerais les aurors je peux bien vous servir un petit déjeuner. Installez vous je vous en prie.

Le survivant fit un sourire etincelant à Tom et s'installa à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard le propriétaire vint s'encquérir de sa commande.

\- Je prendrai un verre de jus de citrouille et des oeufs brouillés, commanda Harry.

Sa commande arriva une dizaines de minutes pus tard. Il termina de manger,, ramena le plateau au bar et regarda l'horloge celle-ci, indiquée sept heures quarante cinq.

Harry était entièrement dans les temps pour son rendez vous. Il arriva à Gringott à sept heures cinquante cinq, il entra donc et se dirigea vers le comptoir ou plusieur gobelin le regardait. Il se mit en face de l'un d'entre euxet prit la parôle

\- Bonjour j'ai un rendez vous avec Gripsec, dit il sans cérémonie.

Le gobelin en face de lui ne daigna pas lui répondre et regarda plutôt une liste qui devait certainement mentioner les diffèrents rendez vous pris pour la journée.

\- En effet c'est exact suivait moi, répondit le gobelin en se dirigeant vers une salle à proximité du comptoir. Il ouvrit la porte et désigna l'intérieur d'un geste de la main à Harry.

Ce dernier entra, prit place sur la seule chaise disponible et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard Gripsec entra et se placa sur la chaise en face d'Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter commença t il pourquoi ne pas avoir donné suite au divers rendez vous que j'ai pris avec votre tuteur magique?, demanda le gobelin laissant un Harry dubitatif

\- Monsieur sauf votre respect je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de tuteur magique, répondit le survivant.

\- Comment celà, votre tuteur magique Albus Dumbledore m'a certifié que vous lui faisiez entièrement confiance pour votre patrimoine entier avec une lettre à l'appuie, avec votre signature, s'exclama le gobelin avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pouvez vous préter serment qu'aucun rendez vous avec nous vous avez été transmis et que vous ne savez rien de l'existence d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que tuteur magique?, ajouta Gripsec.

Pour seul réponse Harry sorti sa baguette

\- Moi Harry James Potter prete serment sur ma magie de n'avoir aucune idée de l'existence d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que tuteur magique et de ne jamais avoir reçu de rendez-vous avec Gringott hormis celui du 1er aout 1996.

Le gobelin regarda Harry et sortie quatres parchemins du tiroir de son bureau. Il tendit tout d'abbord un parchemin à Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter ce document vous permettra d'envoyer monsieur Dumbledore comparaître devant le mangemagot pour extorsion par le simple fait d'avoir utilisé votre signature magique, vos fond depuis votre naissance à un usage personel concernant son école ainsi qu'extorsion de bien par le fait qu'il a utilisé son droit de tuteur magique lors du rendez vous du 5 juillet 1996 pour obtenir l'accord d'utiliser la maison ancéstrale de la famille Black pour une organisation appelé "Ordre du Phoenix". Si vous acceptait cette procédure Gringott s'engage à être de votre coté et à fournir tout les documents necessaire. De plus je vous conseil de demander des intérets lors du procès, dit il à Harry en sourirant.

Harry assimila ce que venez de dire Gripsec, donc si il résumé son directeur celui qu'il prenait pour un mentor lui volé de l'argent pour Poudlard et pour l'ordre et il utilisait la maison de Sirius pour l'ordre. De plus la lettre de Sirius lui revenait en mémoire il avait raison Dumbledore n'est pas aussi gentil qu on le crois. Il se sentait littéralement trahit.

\- Pourquoi m'aideriez vous dans cette démarche qu'est ce que vous y gagné?, demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Vous savez monsieur Potter les gobelins detestent que l'on se joue d'eux de plus nous n'avons pas réussie à proteger votre or alors je me dois de vous à ce qu'on gagne monsieur Potter vous êtes l'un de nos plus rîches client vous perdre aurait des consequences facheuse donc en contre partie de notre aide votre fidélité à Gringott serait très appréciable et pour ne rien gacher l argent que vous en retireré permettra d'acroître votre fortune et donc les commissions que nous perçevons, répondit du tac au tac Gripsec.

\- Que dois je faire monsieur? demanda Harry faisant apparaître un sourire sur el visage du gobelin.

\- Signait ce parchemins monsieur Potter quand à moi j'enverrai en appuie le fait que vous avez fait un serment sur votre magie ainsi que l'enscroquerie de monsieur Dumbledore. Passons à ce parchemin qui est le testament de Sirius Black je ne lirai que la partie vous conçernant, ajouta-t-il.

Gripsec décachetta le parchemin et en lut cette extrait

 _" Moi Sirius Orion Black j'écris ce testament en étant conscient, saint d'esprit et dans la possesion de toutes mes capacités. Je légues toute ma fortune ainsi que le titre de Lord Black à mon filleul Harry James Potter en espérant qu'il puisse devenir un bon Lord et qu il redore le blason des Black pour celà je joint à ce testament le document permettant de faire d'Harry James Potter mon unique héritier"_

Une fois qu'il eu finis sa lecture le gobelin montra le 3ème document celui stipulé par Siriusainsi qu'une plume pour signer à un Harry émue. Ce dernier trembla en prenant le parchemin et la plûme des mains du gobelin. Il allait devenir l'hériter de Sirius, Harry se jura de respecter les volontées de son parrain. Il comprenait le sens des livres que lui avait offert Patmol maintenant. Une fois le document signé par le survivant Gripsec décacheta le dernier document

\- Monsieur Potter ce documet est le testament de vos parents je suppose que monsieur Dumbledore à vos clées?

-Non monsieur je n'ai jamais eu de clée en ma possesion, répondit Harry.

-Très bien dans se cas que dîtes d'opter pour une solution efficace pour vous, je vous explique vous ouvriré deux comptes cote à cote, un compte qui regrouperai le coffre des Black c'est à dire 350 000 galions 500 000 mornilles et 700 000 noises plus la propriété 12 Square Grimmaurd et l' autre coffre regrouperai la fortune Potter c'est à dire 450 000 Gallions 600 000 mornilles et 550 000 noises ainsi que la propriété Godric's Hollow. De cette manière Dumbledore n'aura plus de clée sans qu il le sache, proposa le gobelin.

Harry fut estomaqué à l'annonce de la fortune qu'il avait et s'il il avait bien comptait il avait en sa possession 800 000 galions 1 100 000 mornilles et 1 250 000 noises. Il comptait bien sur versé des sous aux Weasleys pour toutes les fois où ils l'avaient hébergé cependant une question méritait d'être soulevée.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord pour votre idée monsieur mais quand est il des personnes comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Et bien puisque vous avez était désigné Lord Black, elles devront demandé votre autorisation néanmoins elle possede leurs propre coffres que vous ne pouvais toucher. Passon au testament de vos parents vous voulez bien. Gripsec entama lalecture

 _" Nous James Potter et Lily Evans avons écrit ce testament en étant conscient, sain d'esprit et en pleine possession de nos capacitées. Nous léguons tout notre fortune,nos bien ainsi que le titre de Lord de la maison Potter quand il atteindra l'âge requis. De plus si nous venons à mourir lorsque notre fils n'est pas dans l'incapacité de se gerer seul sa garde reviendra à son parrain Sirius Black, si lui ne peux pas se sera Rémus Lupin et si lui aussi de peux pas se sera Alice Longdubat qui s'occupera de lui. En aucun notre fils devra être sous la garne de Pétunia Dursley"_

Une fois finis le gobelin rangea tout les parchemins.

\- Monsieur Potter nôtre rendez vous prends fin voulez vous autre chose?, demanda Gripsec

Harry encore sous l'émotion du testamant de ses parents allait dire que non il n'avait rien d'autres à ajouter mais une menaces d'un certains propriétaire d'un certain chaudron baveur se rappela à lui

\- Oui est ce que je peux retirer de l'argent?

\- Bien entendu veuillez me suivre Lord Potter-Black.

Une fois son argent retirer il avait prit 500 gallions car il estimait qu'il serait temps d'avoir ses propres habits. Il sortit donc de Gringott pour allait en direction du Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'un sort fusa vers lui...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry eu comme réflexe de se jeter au sol et de se cacher derrière un mur. Le sort finis sa course sur un magasin non loin du Chaudron Baveur qui brula instantanément provoquant la panique générale. Harry n'osa pas imaginer l'effet de se sort sur son corps . Le survivant essaya de voir qui était à l'origine de se sort et remarqua qu'en fait c'était un groupe de mangemorts qui s'amusé à lancée des sorts de toute évidences mortel sur divers passant et s'amuser à faire exploser des magasins tel que madame Guipure ou encore le magasin de l'apothicaire.

Harry remarqua qu'ils se dirigaient maintenant vers le magasin de glaces. Le survivant se faufilla pour se rapprocher le plus possible du groupe de partisans de Voldemort en essayant d'ignorer les corps au sols. Une fois qu'il se jugea assez proche il put saisir les conversations

\- Alors Dolohov comment trouves tu le cadeau d'anniverssaire que t'as offert notre maître?, demanda une voix qu'Harry identifia comme celle de Greyback le loup garou.

\- Et bien le cadeau que tout le monde rêves, pouvoir sacager le chemin de traverse tranquillement en compagnie de ses quatres plus proches amis mangemorts, jouir de la panique dans les yeux de ces putains de sang-de-bourbe procure un réel plaisir. Oh regarde un sang-de-bourbe qui c'est perdu, répondis Dolohov en désignant un individu qu'Harry ne pouvais pas voir de là où il se trouvé.

\- Alors mon petit tu t'es perdu?, demanda Greyback

-Je m'appelles Dudley Dursley pas sang-de- je ne sais quoi, je suis champion de boxe alors dégager bande de merde et dîtes moi où se situe Olivanders pour aller chercher ma baguette, menaca Dudley en essayant de bomber son torse.

En enttendant la voix de son cousin et surtout sa débilité fâce à l'inconu Harry se demanda s'il devait risquer sa vie pour son cousin. Une voix fit soudainement echo dans son esprit

 _\- Et bien Harry pour ma part si il n'y avait qu'un mangemort je t'aurai laisser y aller seul mais là ils sont cinq et tu ne pourras pas résister avant l'entrainement que je te ferai subir alors si tu veux vraiment allait défendre ton cacholot de cousin on va devoir fusionner et tu vas devoir me faire confiance. On va devoir utiliser notre vitesse et dechiqueter leurs gorge es tu d'accord avec celà?, demanda Sunshine_

 _\- Nous n'avons malheuresement pas le choix Sun' allons'y, répondit Harry_

 _-Laisse toi faire Harry la première fusion peut être douloureuse pense juste à mon corps._

Quand le processus commença Harry retena sa douleur il se sentait grandir et prendre du muscle ses cheveux en bataille et devinrent blanc comme le pelage de Sunshine, poussa jusqu'au millieu de son dos des mêches de cheveux encadraient son visage. Ses yeux devinrent rouges vifs mais la douleur arriva à son apogée quand ses crocs et ses griffes poussèrent. Une fois le processus finis Harry du retirer ses lunettes et les mettres dans sa poche. Il voyait tout les détails du monde qui l'entourait. Quand il observa les mangemorts leurs veines palpitait, il entendait réellement leurs coeurs battrent. Il sentit literalement la peur de son cousin et la joie malseine des cinqs autres. Il se mis derrière eux et laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus il se précita sur le premier mangemort et déchiqueta son cou et le balanca contre la porte du magasin qu'il traversa sans peine. Harry regarda les quatres autres mangemorts présent et passablement choqués, sauf Greyback qui regardait le loup-garou en face de lui avec crainte et un certain respect.

\- Lâché mon cousin ou vous finirez comme se crétin, exigea Harry en position d'ataque les crocs sortit.

Aucun bruit fut émis les cinqs individus se préparaient au combat, au moment ou celui-ci allait commençé des bruits de pas fûrent entendu et une dizainne d'aurors fîrent leurs apparition quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je suis l'auror Patil, Mangemorts vous allez nous suivre au ministère sans faire d'histoire sinon nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force, annonça calmement le représentant du ministère

Les mangemorts se regardèrent et explosèrent littèralement de rire.

\- Vous devez être nouveau dans la section auror pour réciter votre phrase comme du par coeur mais sachez que nous laisserons jamais les sangs impur que vous êtes nous attaquer, nous vous

Le mangemort n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Harry profita de ce moment d'inatention pour projeter au sol et lacèra le visage du mangemort de griffe eclaboussant au passage Dudley Dursley qui se faisait actuellement dessus.

Harry se releva regarda les autres mangemorts d'un regard à glacer le sang. Les mangemorts restant prirent la fuite sans oublier au préalable de laisser la marque des ténébres dans le ciel. Une fois partit Harry se retourna vers le groupe d'auror

\- Il y en a 1 dans le magasin de glace avec un coulie de fraise sur son cou, dit Harry avant de partir en courrant vers un endroit cacher à la vue de tous.

L'auror Aman Patil en charge d'arreter les mangemorts, s'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse suite à un appel d'un inconnu affirmant la présence d'adepte de vous-savez-qui, ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel spectacle morbide. Il avait compter pas moins de trente victimes âgé aproximativement entre12 à 60 ans, ils avaient du eteindre pas moins de huit incendies et tout ça dans un temps record de vingt petites minutes. Et quand ils avaient put enfin détecter les mangemorts. Un être mi-loup mi-humain complétement diffèrent des loup-garou habituel avait littèralement massacré deux mangemorts en gardant un certains sens d'humour noir en caractérisant le sang comme un coulie de fraise. Ils avaient identifé les victimes comme étant Antonin Dolohov censée être à Askaban et Conrade Goyle père de Grégory Goyle élève de sixième année à Poudlard à la rentrée, de la même années que ses filles Parvati et Padma.

Une fois toutes les observation faîte Aman se rendis au bureau des aurors faire sa déclaration et se rendis à son domaine familiale ou sa femme Yumi et ses deux filles l'attendaient.

\- Alors Papa ta journée, demanda Parvati en faisant un sublime sourire suintant l'innoncence.

\- Absolument rien d'anormal à déclarer, répondit le père voulant préserver au maximum l'innocense de ses filles d'à peine seiza ans.

Pendant Harry avait trouvé un endroit ou se défusionné avec Sunshine. Il était actuellement dans sa chambre du chaudron baveur avec le livre de Sirius dans ses mains. Etre Lord n'était apparement pas chose faciles, il fallait qu'il rattrape tout les choses essentiel de l'aristocratie tels que les coutûmes ou les divers bals au quel il devra se rendre, s'acheter des habits pour son rang car d'après le livre de Sirius un Lord devait toujoours être apprété. Harry poursuivais sa lecture lorsqu'un hiboux pertuba sa qiétude. Il prit la lettre la décacheta et entama sa lecture.

 _Petit Loup_

 _J'espère que ça va, ce crétin de Dudley ta décris comme un monstre au ministère_

 _alors que tu lui a sauvée la vie non mais franchement._

 _En tout cas je voulais savoir si ça allait et te prévenir qu'à l'école c'est à dire dans quelques jours_

 _je redeviendrai la personne odieuse que tu connais._

 _Répond moi vite, pas que je m'inquiète hein mais j'aimes pas qu'on fasse du mal au Loup c'est une espèce protégée._

 _La vipère._

Harry sourit en lisant cette lettre, la Serpentard était tellement fière qu'elle assumerait jamais le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry pensa à la rentrèe et se demanda réellement s'ils devaient avertir ses amis de sa condition. Il avait peur qu'i lse fasse rejeter, de plus Dudley intégrerait Poudlard l'année prochaîne sa risquer d'être explosif, encore une année de repos se dit ironiquement Harry. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir l'oeuf qu'Hagrid vibra et explosa laissant sortir un animal qui fascina Harry.


End file.
